


Can I Stay With You?

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D for Drowning!AU, Fluff, M/M, Merman!Remus, Remus saves Sirius' life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a merman saves his life, Sirius can't stay away from the Black Lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of the merman with the beautiful voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Stay With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Written on FanfictionNet on 1st May 2015.  
> Written for the Daily Prophet Competition in the Quidditch League forum
> 
> We want you to go back to a previous season, find a round you liked and write a piece for a position that you currently don't write for.  
> Round Chosen: Season One - Round Six. Captain. You have a choice between 'Slice of Life', 'Fairy Tale Retelling' & 'Dystopian'.
> 
> A-Z Competiton - D = Drowning!AU

'Swimming in the Lake at three am was a stupid idea,' Sirius thought, as he clutched his side in agony. James and Lily were making out on shore and he didn't even know where his date, Benjy had disappeared to.

He had tried to swim back, but his body wasn't responding as it should. It took only seconds for him to go under.

He held his breath and struggled to surface, but the cramps were stopping him. He struggled for breath and finally took one, drinking in the water, choking. Sinking.

He saw a flash of amber eyes before arms wrapped around him tightly.

The voice was like a song, so melodic to his ears. Soft and beautiful.

He would never forget the sound. "It's okay, I'll get you out. You'll live," someone promised.

He blacked out.

**...oOo...**

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he found himself in the hospital wing.

"You went under," James said. "We saw a Merman drop you back on land, but he disappeared."

"Where is he?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"Well, certainly not in here, you know, being a Merman and living in the lake and all," James replied.

Sirius leaned back and sighed.

**...oOo...**

He sat by the rocks as he had done every night, hoping the Merman would make an appearance. It had been three weeks and there hadn't been a sign of him yet.

Sirius wasn't going to give up this easily.

He watched the wind on the water, causing ripples and his eyes widened as a figure began to move out of the water.

He was naked.

Sirius quickly removed his cloak and rushed to the edge of the water where the boy was stumbling out. He wrapped the cloak around him.

"Thank you," came a melodic voice and Sirius stared at him in shock.

"It's you," he said, moving closer. "But I thought you were a Merman?"

"I was," the boy replied. "Not anymore."

Sirius stared at him in wonder. "Thank you for saving me," he murmured, pulling him into a hug. Arms wrapped around him in return.

"Let me get you up to the castle," Sirius continued, letting go. He reached up, pushing the Merman's wet hair out of his eyes. The same eyes he remembered seeing when this Merman saved him.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked.

"I think for the same reason you've been here every night," the Merman murmured, moving closer to Sirius.

Sirius slid an around the Merman's waist, before leading him towards the castle, hoping the Merman was going to stick around.

"What's your name?"

"Remus," he replied softly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful voice?" Sirius asked.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful man ever to grace our waters?" Remus replied, blushing deeply. "Can I stay with you - wherever you stay?"

"I really hope so," Sirius replied. "We'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Thank you," Remus replied, following Sirius into the castle.


End file.
